


Por ti haría cualquier cosa

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Reverse Omens (Good Omens), Smut, Wrong Omens (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Inspirado en los personajes y viñetas de @QuietSubway -Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram-AU Wrong OmensDespués de no recibir contestación alguna, Azirafell accede a la casa de Raphael sin permiso alguno, esperando a su llegada y poder conversar. Aunque, no todo sale como lo planeaba.Escrito junto a @No_giving_up -wattpad-
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Raphael & Azirafell (Good Omens), Raphael/Azirafell (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Kudos: 7





	Por ti haría cualquier cosa

Fell tarareaba una melodía mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Raphael. Aquellos días había estado dedicandole tiempo a su trabajo, aquellas tentaciones que debía de realizar y por desgracia, a mucho papeleo que entregarle a Beelzebub. Pero adoraba tanto ver el rostro de Raphael, sobretodo cuando le molestaba, que no pudo esperar ni un minuto más a hacerle una visita. 

Fell paró frente a la puerta de Raphael, comenzando a llamar con insistencia con sus nudillos. Al no recibir respuesta desde el interior, frunció el ceño, dejando de tararear en aquel instante. Hizo un leve mohín observando a su alrededor, antes de chasquear sus dedos y hacer un pequeño milagrito para lograr abrir la puerta. Raphael había negado todas y cada una de las veces que le había pedido tener una copia de la llave. Ya debería de saber que eso iba a suceder.  
Fell cerró tras de sí, comenzando a caminar hasta la sala de estar, donde colgó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón y tomó asiento, cruzando sus dedos sobre su barriga, a la espera de que el arcángel llegase a casa.  
La realidad era que Raphael ni siquiera había salido de su hogar aquella mañana, sin embargo; estaba tan absorto en aquellos papeles en los que tenía la cabeza metida, encerrado en su estudio, que no había reparado en ningún sonido externo de ningún tipo.  
Al cabo de una media hora más de agobio y de bolas de papel tiradas a la basura, decidió dirigirse a la cocina y servirse algo de agua fresca, con los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y el cabello de mechones color hueso algo despeinado. 

—¿Qué coño, Fell? —El Arcángel dió un respingo al verlo cómodamente sentado en su salón al salir y llevó una de sus manos a su propio pecho. —¿No te dije que no te presentaras aquí así?  
—¡Ah! Vaya, vaya, con que estabas aquí dentro.—dijo con sorpresa, separando sus manos y dejándolas sobre las orejas del sillón, mientras que le miraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado.— Esas no son formas de saludar a un amigo que viene a verte, ángel.

Azirafell frunció los labios esta vez en una mueca triste mientras le observaba, sin cambiar de posición, fijándose ahora bien, en cómo lucía el arcángel. Completamente despeinado y con la camisa semi abierta. Toda una tentación si se le permitía decirlo.  
—He llamado y nadie me respondió. Si me hubieras dado una copia de tu llave, quizá no tendríamos esta conversación, querido.  
—Por última vez: No vas a tener llaves de esta casa, demonio. — Raphael gruñó con cierta vergüenza ante su atrevimiento y pasó de largo por la habitación para ir a por su ansiado vaso de agua. —Deja de intentarlo. Entraras con mi aprobación y, por tanto, cuando yo te abra. Ni siquiera respetas eso ahora que no la tienes. 

El Arcángel bebió después de decir aquello lo suficientemente alto como para que Azirafell le oyese, incluso desde la otra habitación; y suspiró cuando terminó de tragar, dejando el vaso en el lavadero. Volvió con paso tranquilo hasta donde estaba el de cabello más oscuro y cruzó sus brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para observarle, mientras le alzaba una ceja en forma de reprimenda.  
Fell escuchó sus palabras, quedándose en silencio mientras iba y volvía de la cocina. Era bien sabido por todos el carácter que poseía Raphael, lo que sí era un secreto es lo mucho que amaba esa parte suya. Alzó el rostro, encontrándose con el del arcángel, llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiendo que le dolía.  
—Dañas el pobre corazón de este demonio, Raphael. —Fell se levantó del sillón dando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él, desafiando aquella mirada suya.— Soy la única persona que se preocupa por ti. Si te sucediera algo, ¿quien más vendría a esta casa a buscarte, eh? ¿Miguel? ¿El idiota de Gabriel? En algún momento tendrás que aceptar la realidad.  
—Nadie lo haría. —El Arcángel respondió a aquello con pestañas bajas pero sin perder fuerza en su voz, arrugando su ceño. Se giró lo suficiente para darle la espalda a Azirafell, aún apoyado por el hombro en aquel marco. —¿Qué importa de todas formas? Esa no es mi razón de existir.  
A las palabras del demonio no le faltaba razón alguna, pues estaban cargadas de realidad; sin embargo cortaban como un cuchillo y por ello perdían estabilidad a ojos del de cabello claro. Los orbes castaños de Raphael estaban distraídos en la ventana del Salón, que alumbraba con su claridad la oscuridad del resto de la habitación, aún sin querer dejar de dar la espalda a Fell; y apretó más sus labios.  
—¿De esta forma sales ganando tú? Haciéndome sentir miserable e inútil, que no pertenezco a ninguna parte ¿sólo para que me arrastre hasta tus brazos hecho un despojo?  
—Soy… Tan solo soy realista, ángel. Tú más que nadie debería saber cómo duele la verdad. —Fell apretó la mandíbula al terminar de hablar. Aquello era lo último que le gustaría hacerle pensar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás a sus propias palabras.— Si eso sucediera, y no fuera por mis palabras, sabes que lo haría. E incluso, si estuvieras hecho pedazos, te ayudaría a recomponerte. 

Alzó el mentón dando un paso más, quedando más cerca de él, antes de resoplar ligeramente por la nariz.  
—Solo piensas en ti. Pero, ¿piensas en lo preocupado que estaría yo si en verdad te pasase algo?  
Raphael giró su rostro, observándole en silencio con cierta duda y suspiró igualmente, con frustración. Trató de entenderle y de encontrar cariño real en sus palabras, que tal vez fueran un mero truco demoníaco; pero el Arcángel no tenía nada más en lo que apoyarse para creer lo contrario. Después de mantenerse en silencio, Raphael se giró en su posición de nuevo, encarándole con una expresión seria aunque ciertamente afligida y escaneó los rasgos de Azirafell desde su posición.  
—No deberías estarlo. —La voz del Arcángel fue más suave esta vez, mientras sus pestañas bajaron algo más y se relajó su expresión, tratando de responder con más amabilidad. Sentía el cariño desprender del cuerpo del peligris y se sorprendió al contrastar lo buen demonio que era en ocasiones y lo mal demonio que estaba siendo ahora mismo, ahí, preocupándose por él, que siempre había intentado alejarse lo máximo posible. —Precisamente tú, Azirafell. 

Una sonrisa tímida tiró de una de las comisuras de los labios de Raphael y rodó los ojos, acercándose para tocar su hombro con amabilidad; y aproximó su rostro al hueco del cuello del peligris, inclinándose cuidadosamente en un abrazo sin mucho contacto. 

—Después de todos estos años juntos, ¿aún lo crees? ¿En serio? —susurró, notando que incluso rio al final de la frase.  
Azirafell cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar inspirar el aroma que desprendía Raphael. Su cuerpo, tenso por aquel intercambio de palabras, se relajó al momento.  
—Solo te tengo a ti, ángel. Como tu me tienes a mi. —dijo pausadamente. Quizás aquellas palabras tenían implícitas muchas más cosas de las que él mismo podría decir.

No pudo evitarlo más y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro subía a su cabeza, cercana a su cuello ahora mismo, y acarició con suavidad su cabello. Quizás Raphael se apartase, pero al menos, Fell estaría tranquilo consigo mismo.  
—Tal vez tengas razón. Ha sido así durante seis milenios, al menos. —El Arcángel cerró los ojos con dulzura dejándose hacer en aquel instante, sintiendo algo de alivio en su corazón ante aquella noble caricia sobre su cabeza. Disfrutó su calor y se distanció un poco, bajando las pestañas algo embelesado con el rostro de Fell. —Tal vez deba… agradecertelo.  
Raphael susurró sus palabras con algo de vergüenza, pues no acostumbraba a dar la razon a aquel demonio, al contrario, solía enfurecerse contra él y tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente comprensivo. Fell entrecerró los ojos, mientras le observaba de reojo con una sonrisa al oirle hablar. Repitió sus palabras en su mente y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al imaginar todo lo que podría pedirle, pero no haría. De momento al menos.  
—¿Una copa? O… ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente? —El de cabello claro le alzó una ceja, aun sin alejarse mucho de él, con una de sus manos posada delicadamente en el hombro ajeno.  
—Claro, una copa estaría bien. —carraspeó levemente Fell, antes de continuar hablando.— ¿Tienes algún dulce al que pueda echarle el diente? —pasó su mirada por todo su rostro, mientras que su lengua asomaba ligeramente la punta entre sus incisivos.  
—Sí, déjalo en mis manos— Raphael carraspeó igualmente y se alejó, dirigiéndose al mueble cercano a ellos del salón, donde tenía una botella de vino. La sacó y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una bandeja de pasteles. —¿Alguna vez dejarás de pedirme comida?  
—Siempre terminas por acertar con lo que me gusta. —alzó una ceja, observando su rostro, olvidándose por momentos de los suculentos pasteles en aquella bandeja.  
Después de ese pequeño milagro, una ligera sonrisa sardónica tomó sus labios, y el de cabello claro dejó aquella bandeja sobre la mesa sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones. Se incorporó de nuevo y miró al demonio con una expresión algo severa, junto con la que alzó una ceja.  
—Voy a por unas copas, no destroces nada hasta que vuelva. —Raphael caminó con su balanceo ligero hasta la cocina, cumpliendo con lo que había dicho.  
—Tranquilo. —Fell movió la mano para que dejara de preocuparse tanto. — Además, seguro que tienes algún encanto angelical para que esto no arda con la llama del infierno. —susurró pensativo mientras tomaba uno de los pastelitos y comerselo justamente después.  
Azirafell toma la bandeja y se dirige a la mesa céntrica, que acompañaba a los sofás y sillones de la estancia, dejándolo sobre la superficie plana y esperar a que Raphael volviera. Raphael tenía su encanto propio y el demonio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo tierno que llegaba a ser cuando se tomaba en serio aquellas indirectas.  
—Tengo tanto encanto como puede tener una guerra santa. —El Arcángel frunció sus labios, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro le oyese y volvió al salón con dos copas, que dejó en la mesa central igualmente. —Lo cual no es mucho. 

Raphael se sentó en su sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sus piernas esbeltas, observando cómodamente cómo Azirafell disfrutaba de aquellos dulces, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Tenía trabajo que hacer pero admitiría que la visita del demonio le obligaba a tomarse un pequeño descanso que no le venía nada mal para despejarse un poco de veinte años de estrés, que calculaba aproximadamente que había sido la última vez que se habían visto. El de cabello claro chasqueó sus dedos y contempló cómo su copa se servía por su cuenta en el propio aire y la tomó entre sus dedos. 

—Tienes el oído tan agudo como recordaba. —Fell se relamió el azúcar de los labios y observó el rostro de Raphael, acomodándose en el sillón.— Te agradezco que hayas decidido no echarme a patadas de aquí.  
Terminó carraspeando luego de acabar la frase. No hubiera sido la primera vez que sucedía si lo hubiera hecho. Fell chasqueó los dedos y se sirvió en su copa también, observando el líquido del interior antes de tomar la copa. Habían pasado años, y aunque parecía que no había pasado más de tres días, sentía curiosidad por saber de él, de lo que había estado haciendo durante aquel tiempo, aunque hubiera sido estar ahí sentado y ya está.

—Tampoco es como si pudiese dejarte escapar sin algún soborno después de que tengas de tu lado blasfemias como que un Arcángel te ha dado un adorable abracito en su piso. —Raphael gruñó levemente, dando un trago al vino y saboreandolo rápidamente. Dedicó una sonrisa en forma de mueca al demonio y hundió su espalda con más comodidad en el sillón. —Aunque probablemente creerían ciegamente que sólo es un engaño tuyo más. 

Fell no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa al oirle, sobretodo que de sus labios hubiera salido; “Un adorable abracito”. Realmente, no sabía si decía aquellas cosas de manera consciente, ni en cómo le terminaba por afectar en realidad. Pero no le faltaba razón. En el Infierno siempre habían creído que las veces que le habían visto juntos, formaba parte de algún plan para conseguir información o algo parecido.  
El Arcángel suspiró con cierto cansancio, agradeciendo en su interior esa extraña relación y pacto que ambos tenían de no revelar nada en lo que se echaban un cable uno al otro, incluso cuando él mismo siempre negaba formar parte de él. Había alegado a favor de Azirafell frente al resto de Ángeles más veces de las que le gustaría que el peligris tuviera consciencia, en respuesta a los favores con los que este le había ayudado, pero además por afecto propio algunos, incluso. Una guerra entre cielo e infierno no le convenía ahora mismo a aquel Arcángel, que disfrutaba del pacífico trabajo de organizar papeleo. 

—Dime, Fell ¿Has venido aquí buscando algo? Además de pasteles y vino.  
—Los placeres mundanos son cosas secundarias y lo sabes. —Fell frunció el ceño antes de dar un sorbo al vino, saboreandolo en su boca antes de tragar.—Sainte Lucie. 1951.—murmuró antes de mirar la botella y sonreír a medio lado.—Buena añada. Ya deberías de saber que disfruto de tu compañía, ángel. Por eso me gusta venir a visitarte.

Aunque pareciera que iba a evitar aquella pregunta, el peligris intentó responder con toda la sinceridad que podía. Aunque algunos detalles, se los reservaba para sí mismo.  
—Dudo que ningún otro arcángel se siente a tomar vino contigo, eso es seguro. —Raphael bromeó con una suave risa , bajando sus pestañas para observar el contenido de su propia copa con cierta distracción. —Soy tan malo en mi trabajo como tú en el tuyo.  
—Por Satán, ¿a quien demonios debería sobornar para ver el rostro de desagrado de Gabriel? —digo antes de soltar una carcajada leve y negó con la cabeza.—Me ofendes, querido. Yo hago bastante bien mi trabajo. Mis tentaciones son de las mejores.  
El de cabello claro alzó una ceja hacia Azirafell, subiendo su mirada hacia él de nuevo, divertido ante el hecho de que estuviese tan puesto en el tema de los vinos. Su mirada castaña se suavizó mientras le miraba esta vez con algo más de seriedad, aprovechando que estuviese sentado a su vera para observar sus facciones y reflexionar un poco acerca de su compañía. Realmente, nadie más de cualquiera de los dos bandos compartiría cómo ambos se sentían, era el único apoyo que tenían. Sin embargo, la expresión de Raphael se tiñó de aflicción, bajando la mirada a su copa de nuevo , borrando su sonrisa.  
—Aún así, no entiendo qué puede aportarte la compañía de alguien como yo.  
—Que no sabes… —Fell tomó aire antes de darle un trago a la copa, que prácticamente, se vació en un instante, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa de nuevo.— Quizás me recuerdas lo que perdí, Raphael. No lo se… Simplemente me gusta tenerte cerca. Saber que estás cerca, mejor dicho. Aunque quizá era el único que pensaba así.

Azirafell sabía en el fondo, que probablemente, sus sentimientos era unilaterales. Y el arcángel no parecía más que recordárselo, sobretodo, cuando hablaba de aquella manera. Maldito ángel egoísta, pensó para sí mismo Fell mientras mantenía su mirada fija en sus ojos castaños.  
—Yo… —Raphael murmuró aquel inicio con cierta lentitud, mientras el asombro pintaba su rostro, que se calentó un poco inevitablemente y bebió de su copa, analizando con cuidado las palabras que habían salido de los labios de aquel demonio. —Pensaba que lo hacías por el Acuerdo.  
El Arcángel observó los ojos celestes de Azirafell y dejó salir un pequeño chisteo, sonriendo con cierta diversión y negó con la cabeza. No tienes remedio. Fue lo que Raphael pensó. Un demonio que hacía todo aquello por puro aprecio; incluso él que se suponía que debía estar más acostumbrado a emociones así se frustraba consigo mismo al pensar en cómo le tenía cariño en cierta forma al hombre frente a él, que siempre buscaba molestarle.  
—No lo creo. Al final me acabo acostumbrando a tenerte jodiendo por aquí. —El de pelo claro le sonrió con sorna, complicidad, terminándose el contenido de su segunda copa que tal vez se estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido.  
—Acuerdo o no, llevamos milenios haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro. Si no te hubiera cogido algo de cariño, no te soportaría lo más mínimo. Pero no te acostumbres, querido. —Después de todo, era el único ángel con el que se llevaba bien. Chasqueó nuevamente los dedos para llenar su copa, sin apartar la vista de su rostro mientras hablaba.— Es lo único que se me da bien, ya sabes; joder a los demás. 

Fell no se dio cuenta, de que inconscientemente, mientras tomaba la copa entre sus dedos, había mordido su labio al acabar aquella frase. Un Raphael desinhibido por el alcohol, capaz de mostrar ese punto de sinceridad, era algo que si estaba dispuesto a ver.  
—Deja que te sirva otra copa, Raphael. —sonrió a medio lado, antes de llenar de nuevo la copa del arcángel.  
—Voy a pasar por alto tus malas influencias por hoy. —El de cabello claro rodó los ojos, dejando que Fell le llenase la copa y dio otro trago. —Porque estamos hablando de vino. 

Raphael arrugó su ceño, ahora reflexionando y recibiendo en su cerebro la anterior frase del demonio, le observó con cansancio, sin saber si aquella connotación sexual era realmente un doble sentido o una formulación inocente. Que hubiese mordido su labio al acabar sólo parecía dejar las cosas más claras y Raphael hizo una mueca, cruzando las piernas de nuevo. En su tono, el Ángel delató su sarcasmo y leve sátira. 

—Oh, sí, perdón. Debes tener una actividad sexual muy frecuente, señor apasionado. No entiendo cómo estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí. 

Fell, que estaba dando un trago a su copa cuando recibió aquella frase, abrió los ojos, y tuvo que poner de su parte para no toser y aparentar normalidad. Aquello había sido inesperado por parte del arcángel. Observó sus piernas y subió hasta su rostro, alzando una ceja e intentar seguir el juego por aquella línea.  
—Eso que noto en tu voz, ¿son celos, Raphael? Se que los ángeles estáis frustrados sexualmente, debe de ser horriblemente doloroso.— Fell dejó la copa sobre la superficie y se relamió mientras se movía llevando su mano, sin pudor alguno hasta su entrepierna, haciendo una ligera presión. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se mantuvieron en los ojos del arcángel.— ¿Consigues que se te levante o eso es demasiado para ti, cariño?  
Raphael le frunció el ceño con incredulidad, perplejo ante su actitud desvergonzada, y su rostro se tiñó un poco de rojo, en una combinación inexacta de vergüenza y furia.  
—¿Disculpa? —Espetó el Arcángel rápidamente, sin comprender realmente cómo la complicidad había pasado a la ofensa, que desde luego no tenía problema en rebatir. Dejó la copa en la pequeña mesa al lado del sofá sin prestarle atención y tomó el cuello de la camisa de Fell con prisa. —Repítelo y te rompo los dientes aquí mismo, demonio.  
Aunque el de cabello claro le había amenazado, una sonrisa molesta tomó sus propios labios, observando el semblante del peligris más de cerca, sin poder evitar sentir cierto calor tomar su cuerpo sólo con aquel contacto directo a su entrepierna.  
Fell sonrió a medio lado al oirle y sus dedos se apretaron un poco más a su alrededor, observando su semblante. Casi retandole a que cumpliese aquella amenaza, que en vez de provocarle miedo o terror, tenía el efecto contrario.  
—Mejor te lo simplifico… ¿Te llega sangre suficiente para tener una erección, Raphael? Me mata la curiosidad por saber en quién puedes pensar para tener una, o en lo que quieres que te hagan.  
—Más de lo que a ti te puede llegar al cerebro. —El Arcángel apretó los labios con molestia, observando los ojos de Azirafell de manera hostil, sin vacilar en retirarla ni un instante. Raphael apretó los dientes al sentir la presión algo creciente contra su cuerpo y el aire escapó de sus pulmones por la nariz; una sonrisa maliciosa tomó su propia boca, hablando con desdén. —Pareces realmente interesado en el tema ¿El pobre demonio se moja al pensar en un ángel?

El de cabello claro bajó las pestañas y le acercó más a sí mismo para decirle aquellas palabras en un tono más bajo, cargado de irritación, sin dejar de agarrarle con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa. Su mirada castaña se mantuvo en el rostro de Fell, contemplándolo pausadamente, con intensidad.  
El ceño de Fell se contrajo ligeramente, divirtiéndose por el giro que había tomado las cosas hasta aquel momento. Inspiró profundamente por la nariz y aprovechó aquella cercanía, para tomar el atrevimiento de lamer sus labios con lentitud, a la espera de su reacción.  
—Todos los días y por culpa del mismo ángel. —susurró, echandose ligeramente para atrás y contemplar bien su rostro, pero sin soltar aquel agarre sobre su chaqueta, ni él sobre su entrepierna.—Pero merece la pena soportarlo…  
Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Raphael, que no esperaba un movimiento como ese en ese momento y su rostro se calentó rápidamente; alzó una ceja con nerviosismo y se sorprendió por aquella íntima confesión que el peligris había hecho, más allá del mero intento de burlarse de él una vez más y molestarle.  
—¿Qué estás… ? —El Arcángel observó aún el rostro de Azirafell, ahora con consternación y tragó saliva, aflojando la tensión en sus músculos, a causa del estupor, pero aún sin separar sus manos de la tela de la camisa del contrario. Esta vez, sus palabras escaparon en un hilo de voz. Raphael pudo sentir una extraña emoción recorrer su cuerpo en un instante,haciéndole sentir nervioso—¿De qué estás hablando, Azirafell? 

—¿Como te hago entender…?—susurró, sonando casi afligido. Soltó la mano de su entrepierna y buscó apartar las de él sobre su camisa. Fell se levantó y se posicionó frente a Raphael, apoyando sus brazo a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre el respaldo del sillón.— Que quiera visitarte, estar aquí contigo, no es una decisión aleatoria, ni porque quiera comer pasteles o tomar vino. —Obviamente, quería aquello, pero solo era porque estaba junto a él.

El Arcángel solo pudo abrir más sus ojos y parpadear interrogante, analizando todos y cada uno de los gestos de Azirafell, cuyo nombre se escapó de sus labios en un susurro, repentinamente pudiendo ver la cierta pena que pintaba su rostro. Raphael tampoco era tonto, y fue capaz de comprender que aquellas palabras dejaban entrever la situación del demonio, que le estaba confesando prácticamente que sentía amor hacia él. 

Poco a poco todas las piezas comenzaron a cobrar sentido en la cabeza del de cabello claro, todas aquellas visitas, incluso intentos de molestarle para llamar su atención. Tal vez él había sido el más cruel de ambos todo este tiempo, no pudiendo ver más allá de sus papeles y generalizando todo en un mero Acuerdo neutral.  
—Creo que lo entiendo. —Murmuró Raphael, mientras su expresión se teñía de cierta preocupación, admirando además que pocas veces había visto a Fell tomarse las cosas tan en serio como en aquel momento. Le instaba a creer todo lo que salía de su boca, incluso si sólo estaba siendo un necio. El Arcángel frunció sus cejas levemente y bajó las pestañas, ante la cercanía de ambos rostros y la leve oscuridad de la habitación, sintiéndose lo suficientemente cómodo como para observar sus labios y continuar dejándose llevar. —Pero… hazme estar seguro.  
—Por ti… Haría cualquier cosa. — movió una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro. Su pulgar acarició sus labios, haciéndolos entreabrir incluso, mientras Fell bajaba la mirada hasta ellos sin pasar desapercibida la de Raphael. Fell jadeó y se humedeció los labios.— Si supieras lo que provocas en mi…

El peligris no pudo contenerlo más y apresó los labios de Raphael, besándole con aquella rabia contenida, por haber estado tanto, tanto tiempo aguantando la necesidad de tomarle, someterle. Cuántas veces, en todos aquellos milenios había deseado hacerle callar esa boca, de hacerle tragar aquel maldito orgullo de arcángel que le hacía incluso estremecer de lo perfecto que le hacía ser.  
El de cabello claro recibió aquel tosco beso con cierta quietud, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo llevando sus manos hasta el rostro de Azirafell y correspondiendo el contacto, que había mandado chispas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Lo que más le irritaba a Raphael era lo consciente que era el peligris de las ondas de calor que podía hacer que sacudieran su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo le había hecho ansiarle que le frustraba, porque el mero hecho de tocarse a sí mismo con el pensamiento del demonio le parecía caer en sus redes. Parecía que después de todo no era el único en pensar que para el otro era un juego.  
—Podrías hacérmelo saber. A diferencia de ti, yo no intenté tentarte en ningún momento. —Y así era. No es que hubiese hecho más que reñirle o dedicarse a meter la cabeza en informes. Raphael suspiró contra los labios de Azirafell e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, profundizando el beso. Tiró de la chaqueta del peligris y retrocedió lateralmente en aquel sofá, para arrastrarle sobre él.  
—Has estado tentándome todos y cada uno de los días desde que nos conocemos. Otra cosa es que lo hagas de manera intencional. Si fuera así, no serías un ángel, cariño. 

Susurró sobre sus labios, antes de sorprenderse al ver que Raphael intentaba ser mucho más activo en aquella situación. Cerró los ojos y correspondió aquel beso, mientras lamía la lengua del arcángel de manera juguetona. Se dejó hacer por sus manos, apoyándose con cuidado para acomodarse en el sofá. Pero antes de quedar sobre él, tomó su cintura con cuidado, moviendole lo suficiente para acabar él recostado, con Raphael encima suya. Subió su mano por su espalda, hasta su nuca y bajó sus besos hasta su cuello, que lamió y mordió con suavidad.

—Si quieres hacer algo por todos estos años, úsame como te plazca… Lleva tú las riendas y muéstrame qué oscuros deseos guardas en tu interior. —finalizó con un susurro aquella frase mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.  
Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Raphael, sensible al tacto. Alzó una ceja con cierto interés y se relamió, contemplando al demonio bajo sí con deseo. Aquellas palabras eran realmente tentadoras, Fell no mentía cuando fardaba de habilidad para ello.  
—Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que tú y yo nos conocemos, viejo búho astuto. —Una sonrisa cargada de sorna tomó la boca del de cabello claro, que agarró el rostro de Azirafell entre sus dedos, haciendo una leve presión en sus mejillas, y alzándole el rostro para tomar el labio inferior del peligris entre sus dientes, tirando de él suavemente, y con un gruñido.  
—Demuéstralo. —emitió un leve gemido tan solo de imaginar lo que iba a suceder en aquel instante, que parecía demasiado prometedor.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el contacto de su mano, dejandole hacer tal y como le había dicho. Sus labios se entreabrieron incluso al notar la presión en sus mejillas, jadeante al sentir sus dientes en su labio. Aquel gruñido había recorrido por completo el cuerpo de Fell, directo a su miembro inferior. Hizo un amago para besarle, pero se quedó quieto, relamiendose el labio por donde le había mordido, expectante a sus movimientos.  
—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Una sonrisa de lado tomó los labios de Raphael, que bajó sus pestañas, divertido con cómo el demonio parecía disfrutar al perder el control de la situación y ser usado a antojo. El de cabello claro alzó una ceja, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar aquel chaleco, inclinándose algo más cerca. — ¿Que te use?

El Arcángel besó su rostro y mordió su mejilla con poca fuerza, desabotonando ahora la camisa de Azirafell y acariciando su pecho con cuidado. Su mirada escaneaba el cuerpo del peligris con seriedad, mientras las yemas de sus dedos disfrutaban el tacto de su piel. Raphael sentía su cuerpo arder en deseo, tal vez a causa de la propia frustración sexual que Fell había mencionado antes. 

—Como mejor te plazca. —gruñó levemente, completamente excitado por la situación. Por tener a Raphael encima suya de aquella manera, desnudandole y acariciandole el cuerpo. Ni en sus mejores sueños lo habría imaginado de aquella manera tan sensual como le estaba encontrando en aquel momento.— Proyecta en mi todos tus sueños y deseos… Cualquier cosa, todo goce que anheles, te lo voy a proporcionar, Raphael.

Su mirada siguió el rostro del arcángel, y el movimiento de sus manos por su cuerpo, antes de llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de él, acariciandole por encima de la ropa, hasta que sus manos se colaron por debajo de su camisa, acariciando la piel de su espalda con suavidad.  
De los labios de Raphael escapó un suave suspiro, al sentir aquel tacto, y se removió un poco sobre Fell, con sus mejillas calientes. Se alejó un poco, y se puso en pie, respirando con algo de dificultad a causa de la excitación, mientras su mirada castaña se cernió sobre el peligris, nublada por el deseo.  
—Arrodíllate, Azirafell. — El arcángel habló cuando tuvo al demonio frente a él e hizo algo de fuerza sobre sus hombros para iniciar el movimiento que sabía que el peligris continuaría por su cuenta, por lo que mantuvo sus palmas reposadas tranquilamente sobre sus hombros.

Raphael mordió su labio y le miró desde arriba, quitando con sus dedos de su propia vista algunos mechones claros que escapaban alborotados, peinandolos sin prestar mucha atención. Sería un pecado dejar de contemplar el semblante de Fell en aquel momento, y las manos del arcángel se movieron hasta su propio cinturón, comenzando a desabrocharlo y quitarlo del camino, así como a desabotonar su pantalón.  
Fell quedó arrodillado frente a Raphael, que no apartaba su mirada de su rostro. El peligris inspiró profundamente por la nariz, siguiendo el camino de sus manos y notando como el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.  
—Deja, yo lo hago. —Fell mordió su labio mientras sus manos iban hasta su pantalón, teminando por desabrocharlo y con su ayuda, terminar por retirarselo.

Besó la piel de sus piernas, las cuales acarició mientras se movía, subiendo por la cara interior de sus muslos, e introduciendo los dedos con malicia por su ropa interior, a sabiendas de que tanto Raphael como él mismo, se morían de ganas por tocarle directamente.  
Pero se iba a hacer de rogar. Quería oirle rogar y que le pidiese aquello con palabras. Alzó la mirada hasta los ojos castaños de Raphael, mientras besaba su miembro, ya duro bajo su ropa interior.  
El arcángel tembló bajo sus labios y apretó los dientes, maldiciendo en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró con calidez. De entre todas las veces que había fantaseado con algo así, jamás pudo imaginar que los labios del peligris sobre sí pudiesen enviar aquellas corrientes por su cuerpo; se sentía maravilloso, su cuerpo se calentaba añorando más atención y con anticipación a lo que podía recibir del hombre a sus pies.  
—Azirafell—gruñó su nombre en un hilo de voz, mientras sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, sintiéndose débil en las rodillas. Sabía lo que el peligris esperaba pero el sólo pensar en cómo unas palabras así saldrían de su boca, hizo que Raphael se colorease. —Por… Por favor.  
Sus palabras fueron un susurro y trató de dedicarle una expresión de molestia a Fell entre toda aquella excitación, maldiciendo lo astuto que podía ser y cómo quería hacerle pasar por algo así.  
Por otro lado, una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del de orbes celestes, a la par que clavaba su mirada castaña en su rostro, con hambre.  
Las palabras de Raphael, pronunciadas de aquella manera, era música para los oídos de Fell, que disfrutaba oyéndole así. Cerró los ojos al sentir su caricia en su mejilla y palmeó sus muslos para que se alzase, y poder retirar finalmente su ropa interior de en medio.  
Fell observó su miembro y pudo notar como se estremecía su propio cuerpo, con su creciente erección apretándose contra la tela de su pantalón.  
No pronunció ni una sola palabra más, y lamió la largura de su miembro, antes de sostenerlo con una de sus manos e introducirlo en el interior de su boca, succionandole ligeramente.  
Aquellas acciones arrancaron un gemido de la garganta de Raphael, que se estremeció ante semejante sensación. No acostumbrado a recibir semejante trato, las mejillas del arcángel ardieron y, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos para observar al peligris, llevó sus dedos a aquellos rizos, donde los enterró suavemente, para mantenerle más cerca. Un suspiro acalorado escapó de sus labios, trató de regular su respiración y se mordió el labio, contemplando a Fell con deseo.  
El peligris jadeó estremeciéndose al oír el gemido del arcángel, que hizo remover todo su interior. Había intentado mantener la mirada fija en su rostro, deleitándose del placer que expresaba hasta que sus manos se aferraron a su cabello, haciéndole cerrarlos y emitir un gemido ahogado por los movimientos de su boca contra el miembro ajeno.  
Fell sonrió ante la idea que había cruzado por su mente, y se movió, aferrandose a las piernas de Raphael, arañandole con lentitud y de manera provocadora. Inspiró por la nariz e intentó relajar sus músculos hasta que pudo tenerle por completo y durante unos segundos en lo más profundo de su garganta.  
Al retirarse, le lamió el glande junto a los restos de saliva, y jadeó contra su piel, buscando su mirada a la vez que llevaba su mano al miembro del contrario, comenzando a moverla despacio, para seguir prestandole la atención que tanto deseaba.  
—Maldita sea, Azirafell. — Raphael gimió, repentinamente nervioso al sentir aquella mirada sobre él y cerró los ojos por un instante, separando sus labios para dejar salir sus suspiros, mientras el placer bañaba su rostro. —Podría descorporizarme ahora mismo.  
La voz del arcángel escapó en un susurro acalorado, alzando las pestañas lo que podía para volver a mirar aquellos orbes celestes penetrantes que parecían atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, por pequeño que fuera. Su miembro tembló ante la atención y la mano del de cabello claro, reposada en el hombro del demonio, se apretó un poco contra su piel, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos.  
—No me gustaría privarte de este placer si te descorporizas. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —ronroneó ligeramente, comenzando a besar su ingle y subiendo hasta llegar a su vientre, donde dejó un pequeño mordisco en su piel.  
Las mejillas de Raphael ardieron ante aquellas amables palabras y dejó escapar su voz de nuevo, estremeciéndose con cada encuentro entre los labios de Fell y su piel que tenía la suerte de sentir.  
Fell bajó su mirada centrando nuevamente su atención en el miembro del arcángel. Su mano masajeaba la base , comenzando a lamer lentamente su longitud mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos al sentir la presión de sus dedos en su cuerpo.  
Mantenía su otra mano en su cintura, manteniendole sujeto para arrastrarle un poco y quedase algo más recostado en el sofá.  
El de cabello claro sólo se dejó hacer por sus acciones y descansó sobre el sofá, pues sus piernas no soportarían mucho más aquella sobrecarga de emociones. Temió dejar marcas en la piel del demonio por el agarre de sus dedos a pesar de que no podía controlarse demasiado en aquel instante, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose de placer entre aquellos labios que parecían expertos, como conociesen su cuerpo desde siempre.  
—Voy a correrme, Azirafell. —Raphael tuvo la decencia de avisar al peligris, en caso de que prefiriese continuar con su mano, con voz baja e incluso rasgada por la excitación, que la mezclaba con jadeos. Aquella estimulación cobraba intensidad y el ángel ni siquiera podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, ocultó su cabeza entre sus propios hombros.  
—No te contengas, y ni se te ocurra taparte la boca, quiero oírte.

Le advierte Fell a Raphael en un susurro antes de volver a tomarle por completo en su boca. Su cabeza y su mano se sincronizaron para moverse a la vez y poder estimularle mejor, sobretodo con su lengua en su sensible glande. Cada vez que daba un movimiento ascendente con la cabeza, succionaba con intensidad, rozando con suavidad y de manera intencional su miembro con sus dientes.  
Finalmente, abrumado por el placer, Raphael echó algo hacia atrás la cabeza y se dejó llevar. La lengua de Azirafell contra su piel sensible le hacía ver las estrellas y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los mechones rizados del peligris, siguiendo sus movimientos, igual que sus caderas se movían sin su permiso en busca de más roce.  
El arcángel gimió con suavidad y apretó los labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que se derramaba en la boca de Azirafell, con el rostro coloreado de rojo. 

Dejó que su espalda se apoyase amablemente en el respaldo mientras sus brazos se relajaban a sus lados, aún intentando regular su respiración, con los ojos cerrados en descanso. Inspiró algo de aire antes de alzar las pestañas para contemplar al demonio, y arrugó su ceño, probablemente listo para afrontar algún comentario o burla debido a su vergonzoso estado. 

—Ni una palabra. — Fue lo que pudo advertir, alzando el índice a Azirafell levemente, muerto de la vergüenza por aquella expresión divertida y satírica que el peligris solía mantener en su rostro cuando le observaba.  
—¿Ni para decirte lo hermoso que estás en este momento? —murmuró Fell después de haber tragado su esencia y relamerse. Se apoyó a ambos lados del sofá para alzarse un poco y morder su índice.— Espero que no estés cansado, porque yo no he tenido suficiente, cariño.

Fell movió sus caderas, rozando su dura entrepierna contra la de Raphael, emitiendo un leve gemido, mientras acercaba sus manos a su camisa para desabrocharle. Pero cambió de idea en segundos. Acercó a sus dedos a las aberturas que se formaban al estar en aquella postura y tiró de la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones. Su sonrisa de amplió, mostrando incluso sus dientes y pegó su rostro a su pecho, dando largas lamidas y besos por todo su cuerpo.  
—Pero ¡por el amor de… ! —El Arcángel se tensó al notar cómo el peligris rompía su camisa abierta, sin pudor alguno; aunque estaba a punto de decirle algo, un jadeo tomó su frase en cuanto la lengua de Azirafell recorrió su pecho.  
Después de llamarle por su nombre entre suspiros, le maldijo y tomó el mentón del demonio entre sus dedos, apresurándose a morder con fuerza su labio inferior para detenerle por un momento, soltando un gruñido gutural.  
Fell se rio sobre la pálida piel del arcángel al oirle. No iba a ser capaz de jurar por Dios en vano, pero fue lo suficiente como para encenderle aún más si era posible. Se dejó hacer por sus manos, que le guiaban hasta su rostro y suspiró al notar sus dientes en su labio, haciéndole jadear cuando se separó.  
Raphael se alejó apretando los labios y mirándole con severidad; aunque con su mirada nublada por la lujuria, mientras sus largos dedos se dedicaban a desabrochar el cinturón de Fell con habilidad en un ritmo rápido, así como a desabotonar su pantalón.  
—¿Tan hermoso que no puedes ni evitar romperme la maldita ropa como un animal? — Aunque el de cabello claro sabía ya después de tantos años con aquel demonio que sus reprimendas sólo conseguían hacer a Azirafell reír o excitarle, por ese extraño carácter que el peligris parecía tener; no podía evitarlo. —Muy bien.  
—Me he controlado durante milenios, mientras no se vuelva un hábito… —murmuró de una manera bastante más sensual de la que incluso pensó el que podría haber sonado.

Sin embargo; no tardó en incorporarse para sentar a Fell en el sofá y despojarlo de lo que quedaba de sus pantalones, y los tiró sin interés alguno por ahí, junto a su ropa interior. El Ángel se relamió y aprovechó para subir sobre su cuerpo, concretamente su regazo y mirarle de cerca, aunque su mano se dirigió a aquel miembro casi pegado al suyo, erecto y palpitante en busca de atención. Raphael le acarició, con lentitud y enredando sus dedos en él, pegó sus orbes directamente al rostro de Azirafell.  
Fell gimió sintiendo su respiración pesada al notar su mano comenzar a acariciale. Se movió ligeramente, para finalmente, tomar sus labios y enredar ambas lenguas. Sus manos rodearon su cadera, comenzandole a acariciar lentamente, hasta acercar una de ellas hasta su entrada, tanteandola y acariciandola con la yema de su dedo con suavidad.  
El beso se tornó cada vez más fogoso y, a pesar de lo enfocado que estaba Raphael en dejarse llevar, disfrutando de aquel candente contacto, no le pasó desapercibido aquel disimulado gesto que le hizo estremecer. Se alejó de la boca de Azirafell con las mejillas algo encendidas por el mismo calor, sin dejar de mover su muñeca, disfrutando con cada sonido que escapaba de los labios del peligris y que le encendían aún más, si era posible algo así.  
—Espera— El de cabello claro jadeó contra sus labios e hizo uso de un pequeño milagro para que los dedos de aquel fuesen más escurridizos, lubricados en abundancia. Tanto él como Fell se sentían igualmente impacientes, pues se habían deseado durante mucho tiempo; pero no le apetecía que todo aquel proceso le dañase lo más mínimo, no si podía acelerarlo de forma cómoda. —Así… Hagamos esto bien.  
Las palabras de Raphael fueron acompañadas con una tímida pero a la vez santurrona sonrisa de lado, salpicada de coquetería, que se apegó a los labios del demonio y los besó y lamió a su antojo; poniendo algo más de fuerza en aquellas estocadas alrededor de su grueso miembro.  
Fell alzó las cejas a modo de sorpresa al sentir sus dedos humedecidos con el lubricante, antes de dedicarle una mirada amorosa, por aquel gesto. No iba a ser tan bruto como para hacerlo sin lubricante, pero que hubiera estado por delante en aquel instante, solo le hacía afirmar cuánto deseaba él también que sucediese.  
Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y gimió correspondiendo nuevamente al beso. Movió sus caderas al sentir aquellas estocadas, buscando su propio placer en aquel instante. Acarició su cadera e introdujo con cuidado uno de sus dedos, acariciando su interior lentamente.  
Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Raphael, cerca de la boca del demonio, y movió un poco sus caderas para acomodarse. Se debatió entre sí quería hacerle terminar una primera vez o prefería alargar aquel orgasmo hasta dejarle probar su interior. Por el momento, Raphael decidió que lo que más ansiaba era observar aquella sonrisa traviesa desaparecer, descomponiendo el rostro de Azirafell con placer y así se lo propuso a sí mismo.  
Bajó a dejar besos gentiles sobre la piel de su cuello, que luego mordió y lamió a su antojo, continuando con los movimientos de su muñeca, a la par que con su mano libre se encargaba de estimular el sensible glande de Fell, empleando su pulgar; y disfrutando de la humedad y rojez que ya lo recubrían.  
—Por Satán, Raphael… —Fell gimió echando la cabeza hacia un lado al sentir sus labios besarle, a la vez que sus dedos se entretenían en torturarle de aquella forma tan placentera.  
Su cuerpo se estremecía y continuaba meciendo sus caderas, sintiendo como el orgasmo amenazaba con llegar pronto. Se relamió y mordió su labio inferior, mientras que su dedo tanteaba buscando aquel punto que haría que Raphael se derritiese en sus brazos por completo. Sabía lo suficiente, como para querer romper aquellas defensas propias que tenía el arcángel y terminase de abrirse a él por completo. Que sucumbiera al placer de aquella manera, era el primer paso que necesitaba para poder decir que era suyo; de una forma un tanto posesiva y extraña. Tanto como Azirafell lo era.  
—¿Se siente bien? —Murmuró Raphael contra su mentón, que besó, hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo y plantar también un beso en ellos, sin detener sus manos. El de pelo claro mentiría si decía que no estaba disfrutando de ver a Fell en aquel estado, sabiendo que era él quien lo causaba. Retirando su mirada amorosa de su rostro, la volvió a fijar en su cuello, que mordió sin demasiada fuerza.  
Mientras,podía sentir el movimiento de los dedos ajenos en su interior y podía jurar que le hacían estremecer; sin embargo, cuando el demonio llegó a pulsar cierta zona por dentro de su cuerpo, repentinamente el placer le sacudió y un gemido escapó de la boca de Raphael. Tembló y se apresuró en llevar una de sus manos a sus propios labios, aún impresionado por aquel efecto que no pensaba obtener de sí mismo, pero que Azirafell había conseguido arrancarle. No pudo evitar que sus caderas se mecieran buscando más y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el calor llegar hasta su nuca.  
Fell simplemente no podía emitir palabra alguna, tan solo podía asentir con la cabeza, notando como los ojos intentaban cerrarse por el placer que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.  
Raphael le estaba robando aquellos gemidos, como si fueran suspiros. Sobretodo aquel que llegó cuando mordió su cuello, sin esperarse sentirle su cuerpo se estremeció y se aferró a las caderas del arcángel.  
—Eso…. Ha estado muy cerca...—murmuró entre jadeos y buscó su mirada, al notar como había estado a punto de correrse, simplemente por un mordisco.

Se relamió al sentir que mecía sus caderas, y se atrevió a introducir un segundo dedo, volviendo a insistir en aquella zona placentera. Quizás, el demonio sería capaz de hacerle venir una segunda vez y sin tocarle.  
Raphael mordió el dorso de su propia mano, aún apresando sus labios, sin poder controlar su cuerpo cuando era sacudido por aquellas intensas oleadas de placer. Gruñó contra esta y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones por su nariz, tratando de recuperar un poco la compostura para continuar con los movimientos de su muñeca ocupada. 

Sin embargo, viendo el reciente altercado, cubrió la cabeza del miembro ajeno con su pulgar, denegándole aquel orgasmo para poder torturarle algo más; pues el demonio no tenía reparos en sacudir aquel punto dulce en su interior, consiguiendo que Raphael no pudiese siquiera formular alguna frase coherente. En el momento, podía sentir la vergüenza apoderarse de su propio semblante, que cubrió a medias y cerró los ojos con fuerza; desde luego, sin ganas de contemplarse a sí mismo, un Arcángel, en aquel obsceno y deplorable estado.  
—Ángel travieso...—gimió aquellas palabras al sentir como presionaba con su pulgar. Su cuerpo se sacudió y aprovechó aquel momento para insistir aun más con sus dedos en su interior, lamiendo la palma de su mano con la que cubría su boca.— ¿Qué te dije...? No te contengas.

Frunció su ceño levemente al alzar su rostro y contemplar el del arcángel, que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, notando su rostro tenso. Fell movió la mano que tenía a su cintura y la alzó para quitar su mano de en medio y besar su rostro por completo, deteniéndose en cada una de sus facciones.  
—Quiero que disfrutes, Ángel… Solo yo te estoy viendo, y quiero deleitarme con tu dulce voz. —Besó con ternura sus labios y pegó ambas frentes antes de sonreír levemente, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.— Disfruta, no pienses en nada más, cariño…  
Raphael sintió su corazón cálido ante la dulzura y el cariño en sus toques y palabras, a pesar de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Cómo aquellas manos le rodeaban con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con todo el cuidado del mundo. Realmente, pensar demasiado en sus sentimientos le abrumaba,pero ahora mismo no podía hacer mucho más que repasar en su mente cada instante en el que Fell estuvo ahí para él, siempre dispuesto a atraparle si caía; mientras él mismo le alejaba de él, sólo pensando en cómo afectaría eso a su cargo y al resto del cielo. 

—No me hables así, Azirafell— Las palabras de Raphael escaparon ahogadas y pronto se separó un poco para llevar su mano a su rostro, frotando sus ojos cerrados con aspereza, pues podía sentir el llanto escapar sin su permiso. Sentía provocar esa pausa,pero bastó un pequeño apretón en su corazón para que deshinchara y dejara salir a forma de fugas todo lo que había reprimido durante tantísimos años. Sinceramente, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo dándose cuenta de cómo aquel demonio demostraba tener un alma más brillante que cualquier Arcángel del cielo—No merezco que lo hagas. 

Fell se apartó ligeramente al ver como Raphael se alejaba, y entreabrió los labios, sorprendido por el giro que había tenido la situación. Notó como se le encogía el corazón al ver su rostro, que intentaba contener el llanto, pero sin surtir efecto. Con rapidez, sacó los dedos de su interior, y los chasqueó, limpiando su mano y haciendo aparecer una fina manta, que pasó por sus hombros antes de apegarle a su cuerpo; quedando recostado sobre el sofá con Raphael sobre él.  
—Claro que lo mereces… Mereces que intente darte todo el amor que pueda procesarte...—susurró cercano a su oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda, intentando reconfortarlo.  
Fell jamás le había visto de aquella manera. Raphael solía ocultar sus estados de ánimos, sus sentimientos… No se rebajaría en mostrarse débil ante un demonio como él. Pero que fuese así, era por lo que le amaba.  
—Dejalo salir todo, te vendrá bien. —suavizó el tono de su voz y besó su cabeza. No sabía como reaccionar o qué más hacer, simplemente, no quería verle sufrir.

—Siento ser cruel contigo. —El arcángel murmuró aquello contra su pecho, dejándose rodear por aquellos brazos y que lo que sentía saliese poco a poco de su interior, por mucho que su orgullo se arrepintiese más tarde. Sus hombros temblaron, a raíz de aquel llanto que abandonaba el cuerpo de Raphael, que no tardó en corresponder aquel abrazo, rodeando a Azirafell con sus brazos débilmente y enterrando su semblante en su cuello para tener cerca su calidez y su aroma. —A veces eres un desgraciado, pero realmente nunca he hecho nada bueno por ti. 

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de los labios de Raphael, que se alejó lo suficiente, limpiando sus lágrimas de forma terca con el dorso de su mano, prefiriendo mirar a cualquier otra parte. Aprovechó la cercanía para disculparse también en voz no muy alta por haber interrumpido aquel ritmo sexual y llevarlo a algo tan patético y, a decir verdad, que daba lástima. Subió sus orbes castaños a los del demonio con cierta tristeza en ellos, aún acariciando su espalda distraídamente.  
—No tienes nada que disculpar… Eres el mejor de los arcángeles, debes de aparentar. Y yo, simplemente hago mi trabajo. Molestarte siempre ha sido mi especialidad, y me encanta hacerlo. —respondió calmado, mientras seguía mirandole con ternura y acariciando su espalda.— Hiciste más que suficiente. Aunque me gritases, me echases a patadas… Has estado siempre ahí, Raphael. No me habrías dejado volver si no me apreciaras en el fondo. ¿Me equivoco? 

Alzó las cejas al preguntarle y ver que al fin le observaba directamente a los ojos. Verdaderamente, aquel demonio solo podía tener buenos sentimientos cuando se trataba solo de Raphael. Quizás siempre lo mantuvo, o simplemente se le pegó de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.  
—No quiero que me respondas, no estás obligado, simplemente, escúchame. Te he querido desde hace milenios y te conozco demasiado bien.—Esbozó una sonrisa antes de llevar una de sus manos a su mejilla para acariciarla.—Apóyate más en mi, confía en mí… Quiero que me necesites, aunque no seas capaz de decirlo en voz alta para evitar las miradas indiscretas de Gabriel, o Miguel… Es lo único que te pido, que dependas de mí, que pueda ser algo importante para ti.  
Aunque las mejillas de Raphael se calentaron por sus amables palabras y su mirada amorosa sobre él, apegó más su cuerpo al del demonio y a aquella tela para evitar el leve fresco a causa de su desnudez. El Arcángel se mantuvo en silencio, aún pensando que, honestamente, no se merecía toda aquella comprensión, mientras barría con sus orbes el semblante del peligris, como embelesado. Analizó cada uno de sus rasgos, así como sus palabras y se sintió realmente cómodo así, piel con piel, y con el corazón abierto, por ambas partes.  
—No quiero depender de nadie, tampoco que tú lo hagas. No es necesario.—La voz de Raphael fue amable y sus esbeltas manos tomaron aquel rostro con suavidad, contemplando sus ojos.— Pero… quiero amarte, que te sientas tan amado como yo me siento gracias a ti.  
El de cabello claro bajó las pestañas y acercó su semblante con cuidado para besar muy lentamente sus labios, quedando cerca de estos, para murmurar todo aquello sólo para ellos, íntimamente.  
—He reprimido estos sentimientos durante milenios y mira dónde me ha traído. Soy un Arcángel de su Eminencia, y ;aún así, caería por ti si fuese por amor. 

Fell recibió aquel beso, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Si pudiera afirmar que se había vuelto a enamorar, lo diría una y hasta cien mil veces más.  
—Algo que tenemos en común… Por tí, caería al infierno todas las veces que hiciesen falta, solo para protegerte.

Raphael quería amarle, y aquello costaría sabiendo como era su carácter. Pero era suficiente para Fell saber que lo iba a intentar. Que le iba a amar a su propia manera y el demonio aceptaría aquello con gusto. Como si de la propia redención se tratase. Si Fell pudiera expresar de cualquier manera como podría ser el perdón de Dios, sería el tener eternamete a Raphael a su lado.  
El Arcángel le sonrió con dulzura y apegó su frente a la suya, oyendo las palabras de Azirafell amorosamente. Volvió a besar sus labios, después del tiempo que lo había ansiado y rodeó el cuello del peligris con sus brazos, manteniéndose cerca de él. 

—Eres adorable. Ven aquí— El de cabello claro rió levemente contra sus labios y jugueteó con algún mechón alrededor de su dedo, distraidamente y disfrutando de la suavidad de aquel cabello rizado grisáceo y voluminoso. Dejó un beso en cada facción del rostro de Azirafell sin prisa alguna, acarició sus brazos con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.  
—Aquí, el único adorable eres tú, ángel. —respondió pausadamente, depsués de recibir aquel beso en sus labios y ahora alrededor de su rostro.

Sus brazos aun rodeaban el estrecho cuerpo de Raphael, y acariciaba lentamente su espalda de arriba abajo. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de Raphael y juntó ligeramente su nariz con la suya, en un leve movimiento.  
—Venga, vamos a ponerte un poco de ropa, y deja que te mime el resto del día.

—Suena más tentador que la montaña de papeles que tengo esperándome en el despacho. —El Arcángel le dedicó una sonrisa cercana, bajando las pestañas para observarle con diversión. Tomó lo muñeca de demonio y la besó, alzándole una ceja en una leve broma. —¿Te apetece algo más de vino? Invita la casa.


End file.
